Intermitências
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, amá-lo novamente, mas seus desejos não eram a prioridade naquele momento. Os dele eram. Sempre foram." Fanfic para o projeto Around The World, do 6V. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** Intermitências.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Nanda Magnail.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> T.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Fanfic escrita para o projeto Around The World, da seção Nasty & Filthy do fórum 6V. O projeto consiste em escrever fics baseadas em citações de lugares e países, e para a primeira edição Paris foi usada. A citação que usei foi a de Jean de La Fontaine (O símbolo dos ingratos não é a serpente, é o homem). Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>INTERMITÊNCIAS<strong>

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

><p>O movimento do corpo dele contra o dela só poderia ser classificado como perfeito. A boca fina em seu pescoço, sussurrando coisas que ela não conseguia decifrar porque estava imersa no prazer que se espalhava do centro do seu corpo para todo o resto. Abraçá-lo já não era uma opção quando os ofegos se tornaram mais freqüentes à medida que os movimentos aceleravam. Havia o som de chuva do outro lado da janela, a semi-claridade do quarto e pensamentos confusos quando Draco finalmente desabou sobre ela, beijando fracamente o seu pescoço e fazendo arrepiar até sua alma.<p>

Os corpos suados se separaram depois de um tempo, e Hermione sabia que deveria permanecer parada, e esperar que o efeito do orgasmo demorasse um pouco mais, para poder encará-lo, porque era sempre ele que se movimentava primeiro. Como uma peça repetida e intermitente, este era o relacionamento deles. Hermione estava _cansada_ de tudo, mas havia aquele laço que não podia ser quebrado, pois de alguma forma tudo era perfeito e certo (mesmo sabendo, bem no fundo de sua mente racional, que aquilo iria acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde).

Draco jogou o corpo contra o criado mudo, procurando às cegas o maço de cigarros que pegou logo em seguida. De olhos fechados mas ainda alerta, Hermione sentiu o cheiro de tabaco se espalhando pelo quarto e pôde imaginar Draco encostado na cabeceira da cama, a cabeça voltada para o alto com os lábios finos soltando fumaça para o teto, o peito imaculadamente branco contra o cenário escuro.

Ele levantou, o movimento fazendo a cama ondular, e procurou as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. O som do zíper subindo só confirmou a Hermione que ele estava indo embora, como sempre. Ergueu-se, cobrindo a frente do corpo com o fino lençol, e permaneceu assim enquanto ouvia-o na cozinha, provavelmente fazendo o seu café antes de deixá-la para mais um dia. Queria vestir sua roupa, ir até lá e pedi-lo para ficar, porque era esse o seu direito, mas não tinha mais forças. Não sabia quando foi que ficou tão submissa às vontades dele.

Draco apareceu de calça e com a caneca de porcelana em mãos, com aquele sorriso sério nos lábios avermelhados que ela tanto queria beijar naquele momento. Foi até ela, deixando os lábios roçarem levemente antes de agachar e pegar a camisa branca de botões. Ela ainda o observava sem palavras, porque elas lhe faltavam. Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, amá-lo novamente, mas seus desejos não eram a prioridade naquele momento.

Os dele eram. Sempre foram.

Draco bebeu mais um pouco de café antes de oferecer para ela, que aceitou. Ficou assim, com a caneca entre as mãos enquanto ele terminava de se arrumar e ir embora.

Era sempre assim.

_.#._

Quanto tempo eles estavam fazendo aquilo? Ela não sabia afirmar com precisão, pois, para ela, sempre estiveram assim: próximos e distantes demais. Era um relacionamento bastante conturbado, já que nenhum conseguia expor perfeitamente o que sentia. Ele vinha e a beijava com força, os dentes se chocando enquanto brigavam com suas roupas. Depois de completo, ele se vestia e partia sem dar notícias do que iria fazer, para onde iria. Deixava o coração dela apertado de preocupação com sua ausência, não apenas a física. Draco sempre estava distante demais, longe do toque de Hermione. Ela sempre estivera ali com ele, para ele, mas não havia sequer uma volta. Não havia flores e chocolate como desculpas, porque Draco Malfoy nunca as pediria, muito menos pra alguém como ela.

Ela o amava, e ele sabia disso. Sabia também que a amava, só era covarde demais para admitir isso para si mesmo, porque aquilo foderia ainda mais com sua mente. Já não bastava tocá-la e amá-la em atos mudos, não confessaria sentimentos para ninguém. Queria acabar com o relacionamento só que o silêncio dela, seu corpo, seu tudo o cativavam sempre que ele ia encontrá-la pela última vez (ele repetia, mesmo sabendo que era mentira), porém era fraco e Hermione lhe dava forças para aguentar toda aquela merda de vida, ao mesmo tempo em que embaralhava os conceitos na sua mente. O gosto amargo que aparecia em sua boca sempre que pensava em terminar poderia ter várias denominações, e Draco não sabia qual usar, como definir.

Não havia nada demais naquilo, ele pensava. Só terminar. _Sinto muito, o problema não é você, sou eu_, mentindo porque sabia que o problema estava nos dois. Ela se ofereceu demais, ela foi perfeita demais e Draco já estava cheio. Isso aconteceria em alguma hora.

_.#._

Um dia ela fez o que ele sempre quis fazer. Depois de amá-lo pela última vez, fora a primeira a demonstrar que a peça estava acabando. Levantou da cama, apanhou seu robe e foi até a cozinha, fazendo o seu café e voltando para o quarto, encontrando-o já fumando. Draco sabia que o momento estava chegando, eles sabiam de muitas coisas sobre ambos, e com um casal feito eles, aquilo não era exatamente uma coisa boa. Já haviam se machucado muito no passado, e no presente, tentando reparar seus erros, um sairia ganhando e outro perdendo. Era esse o caso: Draco ganhava mais do que oferecia a Hermione.

Foram poucas palavras trocadas, e no final ele beijou-a como nunca havia feito antes, demonstrando naquele gesto todo o amor que não sabia colocar na relação. Mas Hermione já estava cheia de segundas chances, assim como ele, e seguiriam sua vida sem olhar para trás. E foi assim que aconteceu; ele levou sua ingratidão consigo, embarcando um ano depois em um casamento com Astoria.

Sua peça continuava, atuando agora com uma mulher de cabelos loiros e longos, corpo curvilíneo e feminino, unhas vermelhas contrastando com a pele clara. No escuro daquele palco de grandes acontecimentos, Pansy sonolentamente buscou sua mão, os olhos azuis semicerrados. Hermione sorriu para ela antes de aconchegá-la em seus braços, beijando sua testa e voltando a dormir.

Era assim que deveria ter sido com ele, mas não se arrependia de nada. Havia novos amores para serem aproveitados, novas chances a serem dadas. Havia Pansy em seus braços e Astoria nos dele, e seria perfeito assim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


End file.
